Love From the Wrestler's Point of View
by Bronze Dragon 45
Summary: When Amber meets Randy after getting lost, will there be love, or will Evolution tear them apart? Will John Cena be the deciding person to make up Amber's mind? Ch 5, 6 and 7 updated!
1. An Intro is in Order

Love From the Wrestler's Point of View

DC: I own no one or nothing from the WWE, I own Amber Daniels.

A/N: everything in italics is what Amber is thinking. 

Chapter 1: An Intro is in order

I was in awe. After 6 years of training and 4 years in OVW, I made it to the WWE. I had dreamed of this day.

I guess I was caught up in the excitement and awe. I had found myself lost in the back area of the arena and I was running late. I turned back around for the 6th time to make my way down the long hall when I saw a sign on the only door in the hall:

RANDY ORTON

Legend Killer

I had to find the Diva's locker room and fast. The time it was going to take to get to the locker room and get ready for my debut was 5 minutes, that was all I had left. I had no options left, so I went and knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

I opened the door and stood there in awe. A man turned around in an Armani suit and looked me over. I was wondering what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. He then walked over to the door and smiled. I kept my cool, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Uuuummm…excuse me, I am new and well, lost. I was looking for the Diva's locker room."

He put his arm on the door and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I had no idea what to think.

"Well, you don't have enough time to get across the building and change for your debut."

_How did he know I was new?_

"Come in."

I walked in and there were two leather chairs and a TV monitor. There was a tray of food on the left. As I just stood there to take it all in, he came and took my bag.

"So, the rumors were we were getting a new diva. Wow, never thought it would be you. A real knockout."

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"An introduction is in order, where are my manners? I'm Randy Orton."

"I'm Amber Daniels. Good to meet you."

I went to go and get ready as he just watched me from the door of the shower area. I got a shower and got dressed. He then watched as I pulled my hair back and came out in my black jeans with chains and black AFI shirt.

"Well, since you are ready for your debut, I am going with you…."

WHAT? I just met you and you are wanting to escort me out to the ring? 

"…I know how Evolution likes to crash a big time party, and whoo hoo, it's a big time party with you here. I also have a few people who might make your stay a bit more enjoyable."

I just nodded my head and Randy led me out the door and on the way to the men's locker room area. I wasn't too sure whether he was complimenting me or actually hitting on me. One thing was for sure; I was in for a long and wild ride in the WWE.


	2. The Meeting Before The Big Debut

Love From the Wrestler's Point of View

DC: I own no one or nothing from the WWE, I own Amber Daniels.

A/N: This might be a bit of a short chapter. Bare with me, I promise chapter 3 will be longer. 

Chapter 2: The meeting before the big Debut

Randy and I walked down the hall and turned the corner into another locker room area. Two men were talking when they turned to the door.

"Chris, Shelton, How's it going?"

The men gave their greetings to Randy as I just stood there.

Friends all around.

They then looked at me.

"Randy, who's the new girl?"

"Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, this is Amber Daniels. The new diva that arrived."

I shook hands with the guys. We got to talking and about five minutes later, another man walked in.

"Y2J, my main man, what's happening?"

Chris Jericho walked over to the group. He eyed me and looked me up and down.

"Chris, this is Amber, the new diva."

Chris took my hand and walked around me. Then, he looked over and smiled at Randy.

"So, this is who you were talking about, eh Randy?"

Randy walked over and gave Chris a smack on the head.

"No, I said earlier we have a big time issue that can wait. Tonight is Amber's debut."

Everyone looked at me. I felt like the WWE police was interrogating me. Randy had to go and explain what was going on.

"Now since Hunter, Ric and Dave like to spoil parties, I was going to walk out there with her."

"Well she isn't going with just you."

Shelton, Benoit and Jericho all walked up to Randy. They all knew what Evolution was like.

Wow, what a showing. The three really do want this to go over well.

We all walked out to where the fans were screaming and wanting to see me. I stood there and took a deep breath as I was preparing for the biggest night of my life.


	3. A meeting and a change

Love From the Wrestler's Point of View

DC: I own no one or nothing from the WWE, I own Amber Daniels.

A/N: Well, 3rd chapter. I am writing this with a new faction. There is also a big story twist toward the end. Hope you all like it. Read and review. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3: A Meeting and a Change

Randy, Benoit, Jericho and Shelton all made their way down to the ring in style. I was standing in the go position, wanting to hurl. I was nervous as can be. I watched the monitor as the fans were chanting Randy's name.

"Now when I usually stand in front of a Raw crowd, its alone. But the three men behind me and I are out here for a reason."

There was a fan holding a sign that said: 'Is the rumor true about a diva coming to Raw?' Randy saw the sign and pointed to it.

"That sing right there says it all. The rumors are flying by all over for a month that a new diva was, and well, is coming to Raw. In fact, she is here with us tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you our new diva Amber Daniels!"

The arena went black and the fans got silent. Then, across the titantron, the words Redefined soul scrolled. The pyro went of and "Redefined" by Soil played. I took one breath and popped out on stage. Fans were going nuts and I skipped my way down to the ring. I hopped in there and shook Randy's hand. Shelton gave me a microphone and the fans were wild and on their feet.

"I really am going to enjoy my stay here. Now for those who don't know me, my name is Amber, or as people like to call me, the baddest bitch in the world. I ma out here to make a new proclamation and fa…"

Before the words got out of my mouth, the lights went dim and laughter was heard on the speakers. Then, Trish's music hit and out came Trish with a man standing beside her. I had watched Trish in the past. I hated her. Now she was out there with a mike in her hands.

"Hey hey, now you may be the new one in town, but let me tell you something. I'm Trish, a 6 time women's title. This is Christian. The one who is gonna…."

I looked and laughed.

"Ho ho ho, oh Trish. Have you taken a look in the ring? It's the two of you against the five of us. I would not go and throw your weight around. I was getting ready to make my proclamation and faction. Trish take a look. The two of you are looking at a group called Redefined Souls. Four of the best in the business. Now let's hope you two and all the guys in the back can handle it."

Trish got pissed and her and Christian ran to the ring, only to be stormed by Randy, Shelton and myself. I took Trish up for a modified F-5 and dropped her like a bad habit and Randy gave an RKO to Christian. We got back up and I grabbed a mike.

"Trish, you just felt the power of the finisher known as The Soul Stealer. Girls and guys take notice."

All at once, Evolution's music hit. Then we saw Hunter, Ric and Dave on the screen.

"Hey there, new girl. Listen up; you are now dealing with Evolution. You just took out two of my best. Now I hope you know that you just marked the whole faction doing…."

I rolled my eyes in my head.

"Hunter, they picked this fight. Since we are calling people out. Redefined Souls is calling Evolution out. My first move is calling out the animal next week. Me and you one on one."

Dave just nodded his head in approval and it was on. I was wondering what I was getting myself into considering I was 2 times smaller than he was. It was going to be a war.


	4. Redefined Souls Backstage

Love from the Wrestler's Point Of View

DC: The only thing I own is Amber Daniels, no one else or nothing more.

AN: Finally, chapter 4 is up! This took forever to develop, but hope you like it. It might be just a little short.

Chapter 4: Redefined Souls Backstage

We all got to the back and were laughing. I put my hand on Randy's shoulder.

"You were right. They are bad."

Randy and Shelton stopped as Chris opened the door to the locker room. Shelton walked away as Randy and I stood there. I looked into his eyes, those eyes.

"Amber, you made a real big time error. You played…"

"…right into their hands, I know. It's what I want. I have plans for the group. Since Trish and Christian are the newest of the bunch, let's see how it is when we pick them off one by one."

Randy got the biggest smirk on his face. He had a plan in his head and I knew it.

"You are terrific. The new faction, everything about you just lights up a room."

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I was in awe. He was a great guy and I was wondering if there was really a love forming here. I walked over and flopped next to Randy on the couch. I then pulled out paper and pen. Shelton looked over at me as I was jotting things down.

"What are you up to Amber?"

"Oh just plotting the downfall of Evolution. Starting with Dave. I need to run to Eric's office and see if I can't make this a no disqualification match."

Everyone was in awe. Randy had to be thinking I had guts then. He was worried though. He was worried if what I was doing was the right thing. He wanted to get rid of Evolution just as much as the next person, but was what I was doing the way to do it?


	5. Meanwhile

Love From The Wrestlers Point Of View

DC: I own no one but Amber Daniels

AN: So its finally here, chapter 5. This one was awesome to develop.

Chapter 5: Meanwhile…

Meanwhile, in the locker room of Evolution, Dave, Hunter and Ric were waiting on Trish and Christian to get back from the stage area. Dave had no idea that Amber was in Eric's office making the match no DQ. When the two missing Evolution members returned to the locker room, everyone was ready to hear what Dave had to say.

"Ok, everyone, we have to get a plan together to take out Amber and the Souls. We can't have no one messing with Evolution."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I'll get it."

Hunter hopped off the couch and opened the door. Eric came storming in there, mad as ever. Hunter shut the door and Eric sat where Hunter was. As he pulled up a chair, Dave got this weird look on his face.

"What is the difference in my match?"

Everyone looked at Dave. He could tell it was about his match. He could also tell that he was developing feelings for Amber. He never wanted to hurt her, but she called him out.

"Dave, its no DQ."

That never sat well. Dave had very little success in those matches. He just sunk down in the chair and took a heavy sigh. Ric just looked over at him and then it was like a light went off in Dave's head.

"What's up Dave?"

"I just got a clever idea on how to take her mind off the match."

All looked over at him and then Christian got up.

"What is that Dave?"

"I know she likes white roses. What if I were to carry a white rose to the ring, beat her in the match, and then…oh…say….grab her and take her back to the hotel?"

Everyone planted an evil smile on their faces. They were all thinking alike. Eric loved it and was laughing as he walked out of the locker room. Dave went and got ready for the match.


	6. The Match is Here!

Love From The Wrestlers Point Of View

DC: I own no one but Amber Daniels

AN: Chapter 6, the match is here between Dave and Amber, the biggest plot twist so far!

Chapter 6: The Match is here!

JR: "Well, its here. The main event. Amber Daniels versus Batista."

KING: "This one is going to be awesome. In my opinion JR, I think Amber should have never meddled with Evolution."

JR: "Amber has some real heart, facing this man. Redefined Souls seems to be telling Evolution that they aren't the only bad faction around."

KING: "Evolution will have the last laugh by the end of the night."

We were all standing at the go position. The only thing I was able to think about was how to tell Randy that I loved him. It had been running through my mind for a long time. As the music hit, Randy had to shake me out of my trance.

"Hey girl, your match is up."

Dave was already in the ring by the time the group and I went out to the stage. I scanned the ring area and saw Christian and Trish. I looked over at the group.

"No sign of Hunter or Ric, keep all eyes peeled."

I walked down to the ring, Randy still on my mind. I lifted the ring apron and grabbed a kendo stick. I then smirked as Dave grabbed a mike.

"Are we going to start this the wrong way?"

I just looked at him as he handed me the mike.

"This is a no DQ match. Batters up!"

I dropped the mike and slammed his lower back with the stick. He dropped to one knee and smirked.

JR: "This girl has one powerful swing folks!"

KING: "Look at the animal though, he is just smiling."

I wasn't even paying attention as my group was getting mugged. I saw Hunter hand Dave a white rose.

"What the.."

"Amber, you're coming with us."

I turned around to find everyone but Randy laid out and Evolution surrounding me. Dave was handed a mike as he planted a kiss square on the face. I jerked back and slapped him hard. He laughed.

"Man, you are a feisty one."

Hunter picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as Randy looked on while Christian and Trish held him down Dave just looked back.

"You want her. I will call you to where you can find her."

With that Evolution left. Randy was left in tears.


	7. The New Guy

Love From The Wrestlers Point Of View

DC: I own no one but Amber Daniels

AN: 7th chapter and a newbie arrives to the Souls roster…find out who….

Chapter 7: The New Guy

Randy was sitting alone. He was worried sick about me since the match and since I was kidnapped. He was flopped in the chair. Trainers were seeing all the other three guys since they were attacked in the match.

"Hey, Randy!"

Randy turned his head to find John Cena standing in the doorway. Randy motioned for him to come in and shut the door. He came in and shut the door. He then flopped in the chair.

"What's wrong man? Is it Amber?"

Randy looked up at him, a tear rolling down his face.

"I will be more than happy to join the Souls and help you get Amber back."

Randy smiled.

"That would be real good. I…I love hr and want nothing to her."

John got up and sat on the couch next to him.

"We will get her back. The group would be totally different without her."

They smiled, got up and went to the trainer's area where Jericho, Benoit and Shelton were all there with tape all over them. Randy smiled.

"Boys, meet the newest member of the group, John Cena."

They all smiled and shook his hand. Little did they know that John had a secret. John and Amber came up through the ranks together. At one time, Amber was John's manager. They also went steady for four years. He was joining the group to help get Amber back, and to see how she has been since they parted ways. Randy snapped John back from his trance.

"John! Wake up man."

"Oh, sorry man, I was just thinking about how to get that sly girl back."

"Its OK, we all need to come up with a full proof plan to get her back."


End file.
